Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 25
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 25 in Casablanca, Morocco. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 25, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Paul Rey returned to represent Sweden with the song "Soldier", which came sixth in the final and scored 259 points. Fantasifestivalen 25 Fantasifestivalen 25 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 25. Hosted by Petra Mede, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 24 February 2018 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Throw Your Love" performed by Ida da Silva and "The One That Got Away" performed by Whistle Back feat. Maria Hazell qualified directly to the final, while "Your River" performed by Alessandra and "In the Name of Love" performed by Alcazar qualified to the second chance round. "Vi låter det gå" performed by Marcus Lindgren, "Do You Want It?" performed by H.E.A.T and "Din mamma" performed by Nova Becc were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 3 March 2018 at the Löfbergs Arena in Karlstad. "Run Like the River" performed by Natali Felicia and "Soldier" performed by Paul Rey qualified directly to the final, while "Astronaut" performed by Darin and "Turn Up the Fire" performed by Nova Miller qualified to the second chance round. "Masterpiece" performed by NONONO, "Mama Mojo's Club" performed by Blenda and "Bad Boys" performed by Lilly Ahlberg were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 17 March 2018 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle. "Never Mine" performed by Hanna Ferm and "Happyland" performed by Måns Zelmerlöw qualified directly to the final, while "Love Your Body" performed by John Lundvik and "Changed My Mind" performed by Tove Styrke qualified to the second chance round. "Boots" performed by DIMA, "This is the Way" performed by The Strongest Man Who Ever Lived and "Mammas tango" performed by Ana Diaz were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 24 March 2018 at the Scandinavium in Gothenburg. "Fire" performed by Ulrika and "Incredible Now" performed by Julia Kedhammar qualified directly to the final, while "Love" performed by Robin Stjernberg and "Enough" performed by Janice qualified to the second chance round. "Sex With You" performed by Wahlstedt feat. AMAANDA, "Feel Alright" performed by Oliver Nelson feat. Guy Sebastian and "För mig" performed by Sofia Draco were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 30 May 2018 at the Linköping Arena in Linköping. "In the Name of Love" performed by Alcazar, "Enough" performed by Janice, "Your River" performed by Alessandra and "Turn Up the Fire" performed by Nova Miller qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 10 June 2018 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the second half of the second semi-final. The NBU decided, that Sweden would perform thirteenth following Malta and preceding Switzerland. It came sixth in the semi-final with 180 points and thus qualified to the final. During the running order draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the first half of the final. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform third in the grand final, following Luxembourg and preceding Ukraine. Sweden came 6th in the final, scoring 259 points. On stage, Rey was joined by five backing vocalists. A mountain-like platform was used as a prop for the performance on which Rey and the backing vocalists were standing. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Måns Zelmerlöw. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 25 *North Vision Song Contest 25